scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Princess (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's spoof of "Disney Princess" Cast * Snow White - Princess Sherbet (The Toy Warrior) * Cinderella - Hazel (Little Charmers) * Aurora/Briar Rose - Thumbelina * Ariel - Witch Lilli * Belle - Rox (Sunny Day) * Princess Jasmine - Marina (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) * Pocahontas - Mina Monroe (Bunnicula) * Fa Mulan - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Tiana (Human/Frog) - Alex (Totally Spies)/Posie (Little Charmers) * Rapunzel - Michelle Fairchild (PINY Instutie Of New York) * Merida - Anna Banana (Rainbow Rangers) * Elsa - Music (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Anna - Kiki (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) * Esmeralda - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Bo Peep - Booflee (Aaaahh Real Monsters; OC) * Jessie - Uniqua (The Backyardigans) * Helen Parr/Elastgirl - Gabby (Blaze and the Monster Machines) * Alice - Becky (Bunnicula) * Princess Elionwy - Leslie McGoarthy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) * Princess Kida - Longley Goodenmeyer (Chuck's Choice) * Charlottle La Bouff - Miss Moon * Jane Porter - Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Giselle - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Vanellope Von Schweetz - Rise (Alice Or Alice) * Sofia - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Wendy Darling - Kat Harvey (Casper) * Megara - Ashley (Chuck's Choice) * Nala - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Tiger Lily - Kitty Ko (Sidekick) * Jessica Rabbit - Frankie Pamplemouse (The ZhuZhus) * Tinkerbell - Winnie Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker) * June - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Minnie Mouse - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Annie - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Vampirina - Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) * Lady - Audrey (Harvey Street Kids) Clips Used * The Toy Warrior * Little Charmers * Thumbelina * Witch Lilli * Sunny Day * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies * Bunnicula * The Loud House * Totally Spies! * Totally Spies!: The Movie * PINY Institute of New York * Rainbow Rangers * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Dinosaur King * Aaaahh Real Monsters; OC * The Backyardigans * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Itsy Bitsy Spider * Miss Moon * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Oliver and Company * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Chuck's Choice * Sidekick * The ZhuZhus * Woody Woodpecker * The Penguins of Madagascar * Zootopia * Martin Mystery * Harvey Street Kids Gallery Sherbet Toy Warrior.jpg|Princess Sherbet as Snow White Hazel of Little charmers.jpg|Hazel as Cinderella Thumbelina.jpg|Thumbelina as Aurora/Briar Rose Witch lili by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d94gxhm.jpg|Witch Lilli as Ariel Rox.png|Rox as Belle Marina (Girl).jpg|Marina as Princess Jasmine Mina2.png|Mina as Pocahontas Ronnie Anne with bags on eyes.png|Ronnie Anne as Mulan TotallySpies-character large 332x363 alex.jpg|Alex as Human Tiana Posie.jpg|Posie as Frog Tiana Michelle Render.png|Michelle Fairchild as Rapunzel Annabanana.png|Anna Banana as Merida Kuu Kuu Harajuku Music Promo Art.png|Music as Elsa Fresh Beat Band of Spies Kiki 1.png|Kiki as Anna Zoe Drake.png|Zoe Drake as Esmeralda Booflee.jpeg|Booflee as Bo Peep Uniqua.png|Uniqua as Jessie 5a5a5ea514d8c4188e0b0832.png|Gabby as Helen Parr/Elastgirl Becky.png|Becky as Alice Longley goodenmeyer by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbaziho.jpg|Longley Goodenmeyer as Princess Kida LeslieMcGroarty (4).png|Lesile McGroarty as Princess Eilowny Ejhg20-1-0x290-miss moon.png|Miss Moon as Charlotte La Bouff Jackie-star-vs-the-forves-of-evil-96.6.jpg|Jackie Lynn Thomas as Jane Porter Rise-alice-or-alice-siscon-nii-san-to-futago-no-imouto-139017.jpg|Rise as Vanellope Von Schweetz Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Giselle Ami Onuki.png|Ami Onuki as Sofia Kat Harvey (Animated).jpg|Kat Harvey as Wendy Darling Ashley by akmalfikri123-dbb0qvf.jpg|Ashley as Megara Misha by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhsb.jpg|Misha as Nala Kitty Ko.png|Kitty Ko as Tiger Lily Frankie waving.png|Frankie Pamplemouse as Jessica Rabbit Winnie woodpecker.jpg|Winnie Woodpecker as Tinkerbell Marlene-character-web-desktop.png|Marlene as June Yumi Yoshimura.png|Yumi Yoshimura as Minnie Mouse Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Annie Diana.jpg|Diana Lombard as Vampirina Little Audrey (Harvey Street Kids).png|Audrey as Lady Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Disney Princess Spoofs